Little White Wendy
by Seriously A Piece Of Toast
Summary: Hey. Ok so there are alot more characters :) But I guess thats cool :) So that just means you may have to reread the chapters a few times for better understanding :) But thats ok.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Wendy

Wendy shuffled through the dead leaves, and snapping twigs; which would nag at her boots once in awhile. She walked toward the woods, hoping to find one of the 12 others. She had been searching for 4 hours so far. Starting off with a swift jog, and ending with a slow walk. The weight of the bag hung low on her shoulder, it was so low it dragged along the ground. It carried a bottled water, a journal, a black gel pen, and a old camera. The world seemed to be swirling around her. Flashing images of people burning to ashes, and trees bursting into flames. There goes her sweet memories, of what used to be the nice cotton forest, but is more like a burnt piece of toast now. Wendy stopped by the old willow tree, and sat down. She opened the bag wool bag, and pulled out her camera. The sun was setting, and when it's finished you never know what's out lurking in the dark.

Wendy opened her eyes to reveal a dark sky full of stars. At least it wasn't that dark. She had some light on her camera from the flash, but would her camera and the stars be enough. Wendy decides to stop worrying, it was her fault she fell asleep before she could work things out. Wendy got up with a groan, and continued walking north. Maybe she'd be lucky, and find shelter. It's been about thirty minutes and all she's seen was trees. "I give up," she had hopelessly said within the 15 minutes of a slow jog, and started quietly walking again. The noise of crickets had calmed her throughout her journey. At least she knew she wasn't alone. Isn't not being alone good?

Wendy stops suddenly. In front of her was a huge frayed department store. She finally felt like praying wasn't a waste of her time. Sure the place could use some cleaning up, but at the end it could be worth it. Wendy started fast walking toward the store. Maybe if she was even luckier, there would be some food that wasn't burnt or past its due date. Wendy slid open the rusty doors, and looked inside. Then something hard, and cold hit the right side of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Others

Everything was blurry. Sure there was little sight but barely. Whatever hit her, hit her hard. Then wendy noticed something. She heard voices. Right when she was about to hear their conversation, they all turned their head toward her. Hey at least that meant she could she again. Wendy tried to push backwards away from, what looked like girls, but only bumped into something solid behind her. She would have ran by now, but they had her tied up. "What are we gonna do with her?" The girl with the red hair, ruby eyes, and various scratched along her face said. "How do we know if it's a she?" Referred The girl with long curly brown hair, some bandages along her face, and what looked like a maid outfit on. "Dumbass, she has boobs right?" groaned the girl with short lilac hair, and eyes. "I guess you're right, Lila," chirped the brunette. So the girls name was lila, huh? "I'd like to have a say in this," uttered Wendy, "Who the hell are you guys, and what did you do to me?" Wendy added again with a rough tone, "Since i guess lila's the smart one how about she tells me, since you're all a bunch of idiots!" Everybody's chattering suddenly vanished, like ice cream on a blistering summer day. Lila cleared her throat, and began speaking.

"That's it?" Wendy finally managed to burst out, "I thought it might be more dramatic, maybe even some blood and gore." Lila sighed then jumped, "Wait. Did you hear that?" The 12 girls, including Lila and Wendy turned towards the door. "Who's out there?" Wendy called out, hoping to kinda impress the others. "Shh, everybody to the basement now," Lila ordered. The girls scurried off, leaving only wendy, and brunette, named Addie. "Why did everyone leave?" Wendy looked around, with glazed eyes. "Slender," addie whispered, "don't move an inch, nor speak to me, or yourself." Wendy would have thought her ears fell off, when they heard the glass break right behind them. "What do we do," Wendy whispered, so quiet she could barely hear it herself. But addie must have the ears like a bat, because she grabbed wendy's right arm, and ran. Wendy felt like she was floating, because they were running like their life depended on it. Wait nevermind their life did depend on it. Suddenly wendy heard a door close, and opened her eyes. She couldn't see addie, but could hear her faint breathing. What looked like a closet door swung open revealing a tall man, wearing a tuxedo, and what looked like a solid white mask covering his skinny head. He turned his head to the side, and at that moment tentacle like arms, shot out of him and grabbed addie. She screamed, and yelped, and i guess the man got tired of hearing her cries, and flipped her upside down. Now only holding onto her legs. Her dress flipped down covering her face, and now all you could see what her tan bandaged covered legs, and her patterned white panties. Wendy moved closer to the wall. She had to think of something, before it was too late. Suddenly something ringed inside her head. She grabbed a brown bean can and threw it out the door. It bounced up and down, then did a little twirl and ending falling flat. The man let go of addie, dropping her on her head, and which he seemed to teleport out of the building no longer in sight. Wendy felt goosebumps all over her body, and sweat pouring down her head. She got up and ran over to addie. Flipping addie over she noticed black ink on her head which looked like it said, "no eyes." What did it mean? Was it talking about the man or addie? Wendy shook away her thoughts, and dragged addie down into the basement.


End file.
